INNOCENCE IS A CRIME
by C-haremftw
Summary: Giotto Ieyatsu Sawada is the new 10th Vongola Mafia Boss who just wanted to hide the existence of a certain someone from the Mafia World but the world apparently hates him so what's he gonna do? How does he protect 'her' from these wolves! (Rated M for a bit of cursing)
1. Her

**C: Hello minna~ this is my first ever fanfic. But to those who do not want horrible grammar and or spelling mistakes please evacuate immediately and do not I repeat do not look at this fanfic ever again. I'm doing this cuz I want to improve my English while having fun doing it even though i'm one of the most horrible student in English I plan on improving.**

**Casey: C-CHAN!**

**C: Oh! I forgot this is my assis-**

**Casey: I'm her cousin and also I help her with her fanfic.**

**C: Hey!**

**Casey: Well Enjoy!**

**C: That's my line!**

**Casey: Tsuna do the disclaimer.**

**Tsuna: OK, C-chan nor Casey-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if they did, they would pair me up with all the bo- WAIT WHAT! WHAT'S WITH THIS SCRIPT!**

**C: Ignore him. Now on with the story. (And I spent so much time for that script... Oh well there's always next time. Kukuku..)**

* * *

**~ITALY~**

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

The man sitting on a big fancy and extremely expensive looking chair was very irritated.

**KABOOM!**

Why you ask?

It's because of the pile of paperwork in front of him.

**WHAM!**

In all honesty he can finish all of it in a matter of hours but the problem was, it kept on multiplying.

**BLAST!**

Why?

**BLAM!**

Because the people outside, the same one's that are making a ruckus, are the reason as to why his paperwork kept on multiplying.

"THATS IT!" the man yelled.

Walking up to his huge mahogany door he already felt a migraine coming. The moment he opened the door a projectile landed on his face.

**SPLAT!**

This so called 'projectile' happened to be a melon, a very big juicy ripe melon.

"G-g-giotto?" a man with red (coughpinkcough) hair said. Everyone could feel-no drown in the killer intent that this so called Giotto was releasing.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" he boomed

"CAN'T I HAVE AT LEAST 5 MINUTES OF PEACE IN THIS MANSION! EVERYDAY THIS GOES ON AND ON YELLING, ARGUING, SCREAMING AND FIGHTING! DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS JUST CAUSES MORE PAPERWORK FOR ME!" he yelled angrily at his friends.

"Seems like the trash lost his temper." a man with a scarred face commented.

Now Giotto was surprised to see the Varia, Arcobaleno,Cavallone Boss, Shimon Boss with his younger brother, and Byakuran all on his right side after yelling at his friends/guardians.

"I've always wondered as to when you'd finally lose your temper with these kind of destructive guardians of yours Dame-Gio." a deep baritone voice said.

"REBORN?!" all of Giotto's anger dissipated and was replaced by pure horror after seeing his former tutor's (coughtorturercough) smirk.

"What's the matter Dame-Gio? Miss me?" Reborn asked in a playful tone.

After the Arcobalenos got their old bodies back Reborn did nothing but embarrass, train and torture Giotto. And thus leading to a semi trauma whenever he sees Reborn's smirk.

'He must be up to something, something bad,, horribly painfully bad.' Giotto thought while he was also sweating bullets.

"How did you know Dame-Gio?"

'Dammit he's reading my mind! SO NOT FAIR.'

"It is fair since your face says it all." Reborn said.

While they were having a tutor-student arguing reunion, the audience were having fun in seeing the 10th Vongola Boss get outwitted by his ex-tutor.

"Do you think he's still mad at us?" the red(?) haired man asked no one in particular.

" Nah. Right now he's to scared to even be angry since Reborn is here. Kora." A blond man answered.

"Yeah Colonello's right. I doubt that he's even thinking of any of you right now since he looks like he just ran a marathon with him sweating bullets like that." the Shimon Boss said.

"Their both glaring at each other TO THE EXTREME." a guy in priest clothes said or more like yelled.

"Tch, the trash will always be trash." the scarred man remarked.

"Oh dear it seems like the Decimo is very happy reuniting with his tutor again." a man eating marshmallows said.

**CRASH! (there goes another stack of paperwork)**

"HAHAHAHA NOW THE VONGOLA WILL FA- SHIT!" A man at about his middle 30's suddenly broke through the wall. Funny thing is that he was expecting the Vongola Decimo with his guardians only, he thought since this was a base away from the actual mansion because the Vongola Decimo was known because of his powerful yet destructive guardians. What he didn't expect was the Varia, Arcobaleno, _The _Millefiore _And _Cavallone _And _Shimon bosses to be here. (Enma: Hey! What about me?)

Since they were from the Mafia they only acted on instincts. Weapons unsheathed and pointed towards the infiltrator.

"FAMIGLIA." the Vongola Decimo who just suddenly appeared in front of the man in his HDWM commanded him as to whose Famiglia he was from.

Regaining his composure the man remembered his plan and cackled psychoticly.

"He seems crazier than I am. Nufufufufu..." Daemon said.

"No shit." G agreed.

"I am the Boss of the Alcades Famiglia (A/N just made that up...). And I am here to bring the Vongola Decimo down to his knees." He stated confidently but was still eyeing the weapons that were up near his throat.

"And what do you think is going to make me do that?" The Vongola Decimo asked.

"Because if you don't then you wouldn't want _her _to get hurt now do you." He laced the word 'her' for more effect.

"And who is this _her _ that you speak of?" The Vongola Decimo asked (again..) also taking in the looks of everyone of his so called friends/allies/frenemies.

'Giotto/Vongola/Decimo/'Lil Bro/Trash got a girl and I didn't know?' was what everyone was thinking of but that did not lower their guard.

"Hehehehe then i'll show you." The man said.

Suddenly a few men showed up holding a giant screen that seemed to weigh more then any of the men that were carrying combined.

"A T.V" Giotto stated

"Yes, and this is what's going to happen to _her_."

A man near the giant T.V was holding a huge remote and turned the T.V on.

The screen flashed white and black then it showed a normal 2 story house that looked like a normal japanese home.

Then as the screen got closer they noticed a silhouette taking it's shape as someone neared the patio.

Everyone looked at Giotto wondering as to who or how someone in Japan other than Asari could still be affiliated with him since he already left Japan a long time ago. And to their utmost surprise instead of a calm and Boss like aura that he'd have during HDWM he looked...

Scared.

_The _Vongola Decimo, who was taught by Reborn the world's greatest Hitman, who went through so much pain was scared because of a silhouette.

"So you do know her." The Alcades Boss said.

"Now it wouldn't be fun if I just let her get too easily killed now won't it." He added.

'_TSUNA!' _The Vongola Decimo thought distressingly.

And as if on cue the moment his thoughts thought about her name the patio door slid open..( Cue E.T by Katy Perry)

A girl whose age looked like 12 stepped out, she had brown flowing hair that shot up in different directions, with caramel brown eyes that showed so much innocence that also complimented her porcelain white skin with her heart shaped face enjoying a slice of cake with a bright and heartwarming smile that could put lava into shame. All in all she looked like an angel that captured the hearts of many including the men of the Alcades Famiglia who were carrying the T.V. They thought that their Boss just turned insane going to the Vongola Decimo armed with only a small gun and a huge T.V. Where are these men now you ask? Well they're on the floor unconscious because of massive nosebleed.

The others were doing fairly well fighting their blush that threatened to spread like wildfire on their cheeks and also some were already having small nosebleeds. Some thoughts were like:

'How is something so adorable and cute legal (TO THE EXTREME/Nufufufufu)!' or 'He's a PEDOPHILE(kora)?!' or even 'Since when did he get a child!?'

(The last one may sound to exaggerated since she 'looked about 12' but hey this is Vongola that we're talking about, so yeah no logic in that.)

"Hehehe... Make one wrong move and this brat gets a suffering of a lifetime." The Alcades Boss threatened.

But the moment that Giotto was about to tell everyone to lower their weapons he heared something from the T.V that made most of them shiver because of the cold tone.

"_Excuse me Mr. but what do you think your doing up there on that tree?" a boy with raven hair asked with a smile that didn't reach up to his eyes with an aura that specifically said 'your gonna see hell'._

'Takeshi?' Asari Ugetsu thought.

"_!" the man or assassin was shocked that his hidding spot was found out so easily, with a boy that looked to be about 14 no less._

"_Dammit another one?! That's it I'm gonna blow you assholes to kingdom come!' A silver haired boy said that was lagging behind the tall raven haired boy. _

'Hayato?' G thought.

_The silver haired boy then took out a handful of dynamites while the raven haired boy took out his baseball bat that suddenly turned into a katana then pulled the man down to the cement floor. Hard._

"_Ma ma ma, Gokudera-kun I bet he's just here to play, ne?" the raven haired boy glared slightly at the assassin who was starting to cower with fear because of the aura and glare that the boys were emitting. If looks could kill he'd be reduced to ashes by now._

_'I'm from the freakin' MAFIA why should I be scared of two teenagers even though they have dynamites and a sword I have a freakin' GUN.' the assassin thought so without any second thoughts he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the two._

"_I'm a trained professional if you two brats think that you can stop me then your just asking for an early funeral." the assassin threatened._

"_Then that's no good." the raven haired guy said._

"_Shut up baseball freak and let's get this over with." The __delinquent__ looking one said._

"_Well it's your loss Mr."_

_And with a blur of black and silver the assassin was literally blown up into the sky. (and he's blasting off.)_

_Well he didn't look like he died nor did he look like he was going down for awhile._

After that Giotto felt relieved and then inhumanely mad. (sucks to be the Alcaldes Boss right now)

"**You MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD dare to harm her!" **Giotto yelled in outrage and then beat the crap out of the Alcaldes Boss.

"Hmph. They got Dame-Gio really riled up right now." Reborn said after looking at the almost-dead body that landed on the floor with a 'Thud'.

"'Lil Bro you alright?" Dino asked. Shocked that his 'Lil Bro was cursing because an enemy tried to harm the girl on the T.V earlier.

"Damn that bastard for trying to even think of harming my little Tsu-chan who knows what the assassin could have done to her..." Even though he was mumbling to himself most people in the vicinity heard it because apparently Reborn placed a semi-microphone chip near Giotto's tie that causes whatever he mumbles to be heard by the others through the speakers. But of course Giotto was too busy thinking about his 'Tsu-chan' did not hear the speakers.

'Tsu-chan? So that's her name?' Everyone thought.

Everyone's curiosity got the best of them so they all asked or said:

"Is she your lover/girlfriend/daughter/someone your stalking(TO THE EXTREME/Nufufufufu)." But also there were some like "Are you a Pedophile (kora)?" and "You will be arrested for being a Pedophile." or "Trash, I didn't know that you'd be someone like this." and even "This is just...wrong on so many levels."

A vein was visible on Giotto's temple. He gathered as much of his sanity that he could muster and then replied.

"**SHE IS NOT MY LOVER OR GIRLFRIEND OR DAUGHTER! I AM NOT A STALKER NOR A PEDOPHILE!"** His yelling could put even Knuckle to shame.

"...then whose the girl?" someone dared to ask.

"..." Giotto was sorta hesitant.

"Well?" Surprisingly it was Xanxus who asked.

"'Lil bro don't worry we won't judge you." Dino said reassuringly.

"Yeah Dame-Gio I think you should just tell them who she is rather than make this a whole lot messier." Reborn told Giotto.

"Fine. She's my-" Before Giotto was able to finish his sentence he was interrupted by the T.V that apparently is still on,, and the mini video camera that was supposedly on the assassin was stuck on the the wall that was near the gate of the girl's house.

"_Hey Tsuna" The raven haired boy yelled outside of the girl's house with a REAL happy-go-lucky smile plastered on his face._

"_Don't disturb Hime-sama, baseball freak! She might be doing something important!" The delinquent argued with him._

_The door opened to reveal the so called 'Hime-sama' in an apron._

"_Konnichiwa_ _Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-kun." While greeting them she flashed a very bright smile towards them._

"_K-konnichiwa Hime-sama/Tsuna" they both said in unison trying to stop the blood from rising to their faces or even to stop their nose from having a nosebleed. They can control their blush better now than before when they're around Tsuna but can you resist seeing something so cute in a apron with her head tilted just right so that the sun's radiance makes her look like she's glowing._

_'I think I just died and the angel that's gonna take me there is a GODDESS.' were the thoughts of the 2 boys and maybe some of the boys on Vongola Decimo's side._

"_Ne, are you two alright? You look really red. Maybe you have a fever! You guys better get inside. I have a first aid it in the house then we can check with what's wrong with you." Tsuna said frantically._

"**Grrrr..." ** The killing intent that Giotto was emitting was pretty deadly that it could even be on par with Reborn's. (Such a feat!)(**A/N** Casey: C-chan I think you over did this part.)

Everyone visibly paled.

"**If they dare 'touch' Tsu-chan in anyway I'm gonna kill those brats even if they did save her." ** Giotto's voice was menacingly spreading killer intent on a whole new level. It promised pain beyond all pain.

Everyone visibly gulped and felt pity for the boys.

"Ummm...Giotto?" Asari and G both said in unison. Then these two looked at each other to see who would go first but in the end they both told Giotto in unison.

"I think that one of those boys was my younger brother." then again everyone in the vicinity paled even more than they already were, with Reborn smirking in the background.

"But you still haven't told us what your relationship with this girl is." Knuckle tried to defend his friends but instead of a shout it was more like a whisper. Everyone knew that he must be as scared as much as everyone else since he forgot to add extreme in his sentence.

"**Tsu-chan is my younger SISTER" **Giotto's voice was laced with killing intent without much of a second thought he almost pulled his hair out in frustration shouting about perverts, his sister's innocence, bastard rapists and many more along with a very...colorful language.

"Younger..." someone started.

"Sister?..."another one ended.

'Shit! I thought that turning into a pedophile was bad enough but turning into a pedophile because of my boss' sister is even worse(TO THE EXTREME)(Kora).' Everyone thought.

**C: Kukukuku...**

**Casey: Stop that, that's creepy. (sweatdrop)**

**C: Really now. Well that's it for now! Please R & R**

**Tsuna: Mmmph!**

**Casey: What did you do to Tsuna?!**

**C: Oh nothing he just didn't obey my orders so I tied him to the chair and covered his mouth with a hankerchief. **

**Casey: What orders?**

**C: Kukukukuku...**

**Casey: (Shivers)**

**C: He wouldn't wear what I told him to wear.**

**Casey: And that would be...?**

**C: Just wait for the next chapter. Kukukukuku...**

**Casey: O-ok.. Bye everyone**

**C: CIAO~**


	2. Meeting

**C: Hello Minna~ I'm back! First of all I would like to thank everyone who has read my first chapter! I mean if you could have seen me rolling on the ground crying in happiness while Casey-chan was taking pictures of me for blackmail, it was worth crying about. I personally would THANK EVERYONE who reviewed/followed/alerted the first chapter. :)**

**Casey: Yes, apparently C-chan got too exited and she actually let me take pictures of her CRYING! I mean she doesn't normally cry even when she was almost stabbed with a knife because of a thief, she literally kicked his balls. And it was really funny to see the guy rolling on the ground crying while the knife was within his reach until C-chan stepped on it then cracked her knuckles and said and I quote: " YOU'VE GOT GUTS PUNK! TRYING TO HARM ME AND MY COUSIN! WELL THEN YOU ARE JUST ASKING FOR IT"**

**C: Kukukuku...Do you remember last chapter when I tied Tsu-chan to the chair...Well I finally made him do the order that I asked him last time.**

**Tsuna: C-chan this is too embarrassing. (blushing) (Hiding near the door's edge)**

**C: Awwwwww... Come on...(pulls Tsuna out of the door)**

**Casey: (faints from massive nosebleed)**

**C: See I told you that you looked fine.**

**Tsuna: (Blushes even more) B-but th-this is to-too m-much. (Pulling the hem of her very short dress. Which was a Lolita Dress by the way, and it was showing some massive skin from his chest, to shoulders, and thigh which came with a knee sock and matching doll shoes.)**

**Hayato: J-Jyu-Jyuudaime? (BLUSHING!)**

**Tsuna: Hiieeeee!? GOKUDERA-KUN?! W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-h-here?**

**Takeshi: Hi Tsun- (BLUSHING!)**

**Kyouya:Herbivore where are w- (LEERING AT TSUNA)**

**Lambo: HAHAHAHA THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA IS HE- (STARES THEN FAINTS)**

**Ryohei: SAWADA WHERE ARE WE TO THE EX- (BLUSHING TO THE EXTREME!)**

**Chrome:...(SLIGHTLY BLUSHING)**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufu...Are you trying to seduce me Tsunayoshi-kun? (Shut it Mukuro he already did judging by the traces of blood dripping from your nose.)**

**C: AND ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tsuna: eep! Um C-chan nor Casey-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...I am not reading the rest of this so called SCRIPT!**

**C: Fine! Now on with the story...**

* * *

It was a normal average day in Sicily, Italy home of the No. 1 Mafia Famiglia Vongola where the Vongola Manor is doing it's daily routine.

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**KABOOM**

Yup, another beautiful day in the Vongola Manor.

**~Flashback~**

"_This place is pretty ruined now." Cozarto said._

"_Giotto will explain to you everything you want to know, as for now we should just stay in the Vongola Manor because talking here while this place is under construction is the same thing as explaining nothing." Reborn said._

_Then everyone got in the limousine that was conveniently outside. Unharmed(?)._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"GIOTTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A SISTER!? AND TO THINK THAT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND/RIGHT-HAND MAN!" G yelled.

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS...STUFF" Giotto yelled back at G.

"...Stuff?... YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOUR FROM THE MAFIA?!" G yelled again.

Now that caught everyone's attention since they thought that Giotto's sister, Tsuna, knew about his line of *ahem* work.

"Come on I don't think Giotto could have told her the same thing that Iemitsu told Nana, right? Hahaha..." Dino said sarcastically.

"..."

There was a long pause so as everyone's mind began to work out, the silence only meant one thing...

"..."

"Tch tch tch, It's bad to lie Giotto~" Byakuran said.

"Uishishishishishi...I underestimated your stupidity Vongola. You really are as stupid as you look." Bel said along with his maniacal laugh.

"I didn't know what else to say to her. I couldn't bring her here so I wanted to send her a nanny back then but she refused saying that she could take care of herself and that she didn't want to burden me or dad. I didn't want to leave her but I had no choice but to leave her." Giotto explained miserably.

"Really? So how old did you leave her?" Lussuria asked.

"When she was 10." Giotto said bluntly.

Now everyone was either face palming themselves or thinking things like 'How stupid can this guy get?!' or 'IDIOT!' and also 'He left an 10 year old girl all alone in Japan without any adult to supervise her?! Why do I even know this guy?'

"I know that it was a stupid thing to do-" Giotto started.

'Well duh.' Everyone thought.

"-but she said that she really didn't really need a Nanny and that she could take care of herself. She is strong and she is very hardworking. My Hyper Intuition just told me to do as she says no matter how much I detested it. So in the end she lived at our old house...alone" The last part was barely even a whisper but everyone else still heard it.

"So now what?" Lampo asked.

"Now we go introduce you to her." Reborn said.

"Yeah we go intro- WAIT WHAT?!" Giotto asked shocked to the core.

"Well it's better if family meets family, right?" Reborn half-stated half-asked.

"Well yeah, but what if she starts to hate me? I mean she doesn't know I'm involved in...this!" Giotto tried to explain while flailing his arms around.

"First of all Dame-Gio, do you think that Tsuna has the capability to hate you or even swat a fly?" Reborn asked sarcastically.

"N-no, because she isn't that kind of person." Giotto answered.

"See. Now it'd be a lot better if your Famiglia met your Family even if it's only your sister. You and Iemitsu had kept this secret for far too long, it'd be better if you told her now for her to understand." Reborn stated.

Everyone looked expectantly at Giotto to see what he's answer is going to be.

Then Giotto nodded his head.

'Yes! We get to meet her' Everyone thought happily.

"I guess I better call her first then." Giotto sighed in defeat. But in the inside his chibi self was doing somersaults and yelling and smiling like crazy because he finally gets to see his precious Tsu-chan again, but the problem was his guardians and *ahem* friends were very...destructive so he was also half sulking.

**~JAPAN~**

Ring Ring Ring

A phone rang.

"Excuse me guys, but I'm going to pick up the phone." Tsuna told Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Okay Jyuudaime/Tsuna." They both replied.

Tsuna stepped out of the living room and out near the hallway where the phone was located and picked it up

"Hello, this is the Sawada's residence. How may I help you?" Tsuna greeted formally.

"_Konnichiwa Tsu-chan."_ A familiar voice said.

"Gi-Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"_YUP! It's me Tsu-chan. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting tomorrow with some of my friends I hope that I'll be able to eat your tasty cooking like we used to along with some cak- _**BOOM _would you guys just shut up I'm talking to Tsu-chan right now so if you don't shut up now I swear you'll regret it later!" _**Tsuna heard an explosion on the other side and then she began to worry but after hearing her brother's warning her worries decreased but didn't disappear.

"Are you alright Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked after Giotto's rant.

"_Yeah I'm fine Tsu-chan just a few friends from work." _Giotto reassured her.

"O-ok if you say so but why come here so suddenly? I mean it's not like I don't want you here it's just that you don't usually visit me here ever since you left." Tsuna's voice and words stung Giotto. He never realized just how she would have felt when he left, even though she said she could take care of herself that doesn't mean that she's always strong, there are always times when you need someone to stand beside you and now he is going to make up for his mistake, because he doesn't want to have Tsuna end up like their late-mother.

"_Tsu-chan I just wanted you to know that no matter what I would never ever leave you, got that?" _Giotto said and asked.

"Yes I know." Tsuna voice was almost cracking but she still maintained her smile.

"_Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow, we'll be arriving at 2 pm Japan time. See you then Tsu-chan~" _Giotto said in a cheerful tone.

"Hai! Bye." Tsuna said enthusiastically.

The moment Tsuna put down the phone she squealed.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"HIME-SAMA/TSUNA!" Gokudera and Yamamoto both ran outside the living room to see what their friend was screaming about.

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

"Gio-nii is coming home. Gio-nii is coming home!" Tsuna squealed some more.

'_Gio-nii?_' Gokudera and Yamamoto thought.

"Whose Gio-nii?" They both asked in unison.

"Gio-nii is my older brother, Giotto 'Ieyatsu' Sawada, I guess I forgot to tell you guys about him.." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"And what about your brother?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's coming home!" Then Tsuna squealed some more.

"Your brother is coming home? Where was he after all this time?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"He's been in Italy for 4 years working with dad." Tsuna said while beaming a smile.

"Italy?" They both said.

"YUP! Now I'm gonna go to the grocery store to buy some ingredients since Gio-nii is coming home I'm going to cook all of his favorite dishes from appetizers to main dishes to desserts!" Tsuna said enthusiastically.

"Do you need some help? I mean carrying your grocery would be a bit too much don't you think Hime-sama." Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Gokudera's right, Tsuna. We'll at least help you." Yamamoto agreed.

"It's all right you guys I'll be fine." Tsuna said.

"It's fine Hime-sama/Tsuna we've got nothing to do anyway." They both said reassuringly.

"If you guys insist then you guys can come with me if you want." Tsuna said flashing a smile.

"HAI!" They both said enthusiastically.

**~ITALY~**

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Giotto asked.

"Yare yare yare, Giotto we've been prepared since this morning since you wouldn't stop bugging us about it." Lampo said annoyed.

"Yeah Giotto don't worry TO THE EXTREME." Knuckle bellowed out.

"Giotto stop acting so annoying already it's really getting on my nerves." G said.

"Nufufufu.. I hate to admit it but I agree with the lapdog. You've become very annoying since yesterday." Daemon (melon-head) remarked.

"Hn." Alaude hn-ed.

"Ok then everyone let's get on the limousine we'll be late if we don't hurry up. The plane's gonna leave us soon." Giotto said excitedly.

"Yeah sure, but why do we need to ride the plane when we have a personal jet?" Asari asked out of the blue.

Now this my friends is why everyone face palmed because no one else thought of it except Asari and Reborn who was smirking.

'Why didn't I think of that?!' Everyone seemed to think.

" Ahem. Alright then TO THE JET." Giotto said enthusiastically.

Everyone seemed to sigh at their boss' stupidity. (**A/N C: Yeah look who's talking**)

"ONWARD!" Giotto yelled.

"Your too noisy." Reborn said while hitting Giotto with a mallet.

"OWW! WHAT THE- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Giotto whined while rubbing the newly made bump on his head.

"For being too noisy and annoying" Reborn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. (Which technically was right now.)

And now Giotto was sulking in the corner growing small mushrooms around him.

"Dame-Gio never changes when it comes to Baka-Tsuna." Reborn sighed.

'Baka-Tsuna?' Everyone thought.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Reborn stated.

**~THE NEXT DAY IN JAPAN~**

**WITH TSUNA:**

"Uwahhhhh...There are so many people here." Tsuna said in awe.

"Maybe I should have brought Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun with me? No. They already helped enough I can't trouble them as much as I've already have." Tsuna told herself.

"I got too excited and I came too early. I mean it's only 1:30. The plane couldn't have arrived yet." She sighed.

'I wonder what Gio-nii is doing now?' She thought to herself.

**WITH GIOTTO AND THE OTHERS:**

"Damn it Daemon! Stop scaring the passers-by!" Giotto scolded his mist guardian.

" Nufufufu...Killjoy." Daemon said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT."

"Are too."

"AM NOT."

"Are too."

"AM NOT."

"Are too."

"Shut up both of you." Alaude growled.

"He started it." Giotto blamed Daemon.

"Nu-uh" Daemon countered.

"Grrr..." Giotto was now beyond pissed.

"Nufufufufu..." Daemon laughed creepily in victory.

"Shut it Dame-Gio. Too bad the others couldn't come since some of them were bosses they can't just leave nonchalantly and as for the Varia they've got themselves a mission. For the rest of the Arcobaleno they were still a bit preoccupied." Reborn said.

Giotto sighed. It wasn't a bad sigh but that sigh carried a bit of his relief since his sister would not meet the others...yet.

"Well we better get going, Giotto. Even if we did arrive a earlier than expected." G tried to snap Giotto out of his short daydream.

"Yeah, let's go." Giotto said.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Asari exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah...The feeling of being back in Japan is awesome TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle yelled loudly.

"Yare yare Lampo-sama thinks your too noisy." Lampo remarked.

"Now, first we need to find Tsu-chan." Giotto said.

"Nufufufufu...How do we find her if she might not even be here I mean you told her that the plane would arrive at 2 and yet we arrived 30 minutes before the desired time. You couldn't have expected her to-" Daemon was cut off from his rambling when they heard someone say:

"Gio-nii?" A hesitant voice spoke out.

Everyone turned to the small voice and were left speechless. There stood a young girl that resembled a porcelain doll that had a very _beautiful and blinding _smile, but that wasn't the thing that they were left speechless for it was the fact that she was the spitting image of their boss in female version. Since they had such HUGE admiration for their boss they could now convert that admiration into lov-

'The hell am I thinking!' They all thought excluding Giotto and Reborn.

"Tsu-chan? TSU-CHAN" Giotto said unsure at first but then it changed into realization.

"I missed you soooooooooo much Tsu-chan! Are you alright? Are you eating well? Your looking thin. Have you gone on a diet? You shouldn't do that your already small enough you could even be mistaken for a 12 year old!" Giotto started bombarding his little sister questions and statements. Tsuna started blushing in embarrassment because of her older brother's 'protectiveness'. **(C-chan: Yeah right.)**

"I'm fine Gio-nii, and I really missed you too. It's been awhile, ne?" Tsuna said and asked in a happy and very cheerful tone.

Whatever happened to the Guardians you ask? Well they are forcing themselves not to faint because of blood loss.

G- **Face**: Red as his hair. **Outward appearance**:_Not_ trying to scowl. **Blood Flow: **Already dripping.

Asari- **Face: **More red than G. **(C-chan: Huh! If that was even possible!) Outward appearance**:Smiling uncontrollably. **Blood Flow: **Already dripping.

Knuckle- **Face: **_EXTREMELY___blushing. **Outward appearance**: Smiling and somehow became mute because he didn't want to frighten the girl because of his yelling. **Blood Flow:** _EXTREMELY_ dripping.

Lampo- **Face: **Beet red. **Outward appearance**: Gaping at first then... **Blood Flow: **Already fainted.

Daemon- **Face: **Not was red as everyone else but it was still there. **Outward appearance**: He has stiffened at the sight and as of now his eyes were scanning the porcelain-like girl. **Blood Flow:**___Almost_ dripping.

Alaude- **Face:** Same as Daemon. **Outward appearance**: His eyes _slightly_, ok maybe by a lot, widened. **Blood** **Flow: **_Almost _dripping.

"Hmm, Oh yeah! Tsuna these are my friends from work. Why don't you say hi." Giotto then remembered his guardians but he also failed to not notice their predicament.

"Oh, Ok!" Tsuna faced them.

"Hello my name is Sawada Tsunayuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." She then flashed a beautiful and innocent smile that made most of the passers-by faint from blood loss. And the Guardians you ask? Well that was the deadliest blow. Everyone had blood going out of their nose and promptly fainted.

"Hieeee! G-Gio-nii t-th-they fainted! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Tsuna asked frantically.

"Don't worry they've been much through worse. We should probably get going." Giotto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, Dame-Gio is right for once, Baka-Tsuna we should just get going." Reborn said.

"Eeeh?! But what about them?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Tsu-chan no need to get so worried." Giotto reassured her.

"And look what just arrived." Reborn interrupted.

A sleek black limousine was parked near them. Then out came the driver, who greeted both men and young lady politely.

"Shindou has our luggage been taken care of?" Reborn asked.

"Yes Reborn-san." The people that work under Giotto in Japan were given strict orders not to call Giotto 'Decimo-san', 'Jyuudaime', or even Giotto-sama when his younger sister was around and only to call on Reborn for more preventive measures to prevent her from asking any questions.

"Then please put these bodies inside the limo." Reborn ordered.

"Hai!" The driver replied.

In a few minutes the 'bodies' were in the limo laying down on the opposite side of where Giotto, Tsuna and Reborn were sitting.

"Uwahhhh I've never been in a limo before. This is so cool!" Tsuna commented.

Reborn merely scoffed but then the drive was accompanied by little chit-chats about Tsuna.

"We've arrived." Shindou said.

They were now facing a simple 2 story house that looked very neat.

"It's been too long." Giotto subconsciously said but at the same time trying to reminisce the times he had been here.

"Yup Gio-nii I kept everything neat and tidy, so that when the time comes that you'd visit I would have been prepared." Tsuna's voice was filled with happiness.

Giotto felt guilt running through his veins. All these years his precious Tsu-chan was keeping everything perfect just for **his** arrival. He never realized how much loneliness she might have gone through but know was the time he wanted to make up for it.

Reborn noticed his student's guilt trip and said:

"What are we waiting for? Let's get inside."

"H-hai!" Giotto was following his ex-tutor and noticed that Tsuna wasn't moving from her spot.

"Tsu-chan is something wrong?" Giotto asked.

"W-what about them?" Tsuna gestured to the limo.

"Oh!" Giotto then remembered his guardians.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. I know that they'll wake up sooner or later when they smell your desserts for snack, so for now, Shindou." Giotto called out to him.

"Hai!" He then responded.

"Please take the bodies in side but wipe their blood of first so it wouldn't mess up the living room." Giotto said sternly.

"Hai!" Was the response he received.

"See? Now let's go get some of your cakes." Giotto said drooling.

"Same as ever." Tsuna remarked.

"He never did change." Reborn added.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"I'll go get the snacks." Tsuna said as she dashed off to the kitchen.

"Dame- Gio." Reborn started.

"Hm... What is it?" Giotto snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Shadow." Reborn said plainly.

That one word was enough to get the Vongola Decimo's attention.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Before we left I received a message from Giannini that Shadow wanted to reveal his identity to you." Reborn said.

"Really?" Now Giotto was not just surprised but he was also flabbergasted. 'Shadow' was a well known hacker that could get through anything, but he had a very strong loyalty for Vongola and so he joined the Vongola Famiglia but no one still knew about his identity because he was never willing to let anyone know until now.

"Yes, he wanted to meet you in Japan."

"?" Giotto stiffened at this.

"More specifically in Namimori." Giotto was very shocked to hear this. It could have been alright if it was only Japan but _specifically _in Namimori? Then he knew something was up.

"When does he want to meet?"

"He said time will tell." Reborn stated.

And at that very moment all of the Guardians woke up.

**C: I am sorry for those who think that I might update faster but I can only do this a few times because my parents are also really strict about using computers saying that it's bad for me.**

**Casey-chan: It's because your an honor student and a GIRL.**

**C: So?**

**Casey-chan: You play too many violent games.**

**C: and?**

**Casey-chan: Your hopeless. (sweatdrop) Oh well bye bye everyone.**

**C: ~CIAO**

**AND AGAIN SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU GUYS DESERVE EXTREME COOKIES!**

**Tsuna: THE DRESS STILL WON'T COME OFF!**


	3. Introductions

**C: Konnichiwa! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/alerted/faved and so much more!**

**Casey: Hello everyone! I finally got her to post this because for the past few days she's been QUIETLY thinking to herself and that is already wrong for her to be quiet but she won't tell me why...**

**C: (Ignore) Well enough of this. Tsuna Disclaimer time!**

**Tsuna: e-eep! C-chan nor Casey-chan do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and let's see hmmmm...(scanning the script then throwing it to a nearby bin) that's mostly the only important part.**

**C: (sulking)**

* * *

"W-what?" G managed to stutter out.

"Guhh...Lampo-sama's head feels light..." Lampo said.

"Nu...fufu...fufu...For once I agree with the brat. My head feels like it just fell on concrete hard floor." Daemon commented.

" Hn." Alaude agreed.

"What happened?" Asari asked.

"Yeah, TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle said and yelled after he regained a bit more of his enthusiasm.

"Don't yell you idiot my head already feels dizzy enough." G complained.

"Well I see you guys have finally woken up." Reborn said with a smirk adorning his face.

"Your lucky...back then, when she would hit someone with her 'Overpowered-Moe-Smile-That-Can-Cause-Epistaxis' for the first time they wouldn't wake up for at least a day." Giotto said nonchalantly.

All of the guardians now tried to remember what happened before they fainted.

'Oh yeah' they thought.

"It only makes a person faint once if he/she has the Mafia standards, if not then she can make people faint repeatedly." Giotto explained.

Everyone else paled at this.

'I got knocked out by a smile (TO THE EXTREME)?' The guardians thought.

"Gio-nii I made your favorite desserts!" Tsuna's voice was heard throughout the living room. When she stepped out she was carrying a bunch of sweets.

"?" Everyone seemed to have been surprised by the amount of sweets she was carrying, and then the smell hit them.

'This smells so good~ I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells~' Everyone thought.

"I made Wasabon (multicolored sugar candies), Uiro (traditional Japanese steam cakes), Manju (Japanese sweet dumplings), Purin Denisshu (a dairy treat in Japan), Imagawayaki (waffle-like filled with sweet azuki or red bean paste), Castella (Japanese sponge cake), and Monaka (Azuki bean jam between 2 mochi beans). If you want more cake then just tell me since I doubt one Castella will be enough." Tsuna said while placing the sweets on the coffee table.

"I'll go get the tea first and then some plates with utensils." Tsuna reminded herself.

"Let me help you, Tsuna." Giotto offered.

"No, you are the guest today so I am going to treat you like one." Tsuna said while beaming a content smile.

"But-" Giotto tried to talk back.

"No buts. Now I'll be right back." Tsuna said while going back into the kitchen.

The rest were enjoying the show of how their boss was easily persuaded by his sister.

"Hmmm... Seems like you need more training Dame-Gio. Your easily persuaded by your sister and that could cause more problems." Reborn said while his eyes were glinting with a mischievous tint to it.

"NO I DON'T NEED IT!" Giotto rejected his offer hastily.

"Wow! There are so many sweets!" Lampo said while drooling.

"Shut that trap of yours, you brat! Your gonna stain the carpet with your disgusting saliva!" G yelled.

"But it does look rather tasty." Asari complimented.

"It does TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle agreed.

"Nufufufufufu...It seems quite delectable." Daemon said with his signature laugh.

"Wao." was all Alaude said.

"I brought the tea. It's Green Tea." Tsuna then placed the teapot on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to grab some teacups, plates, and forks.

"Ok while she's getting the cutlery why don't you tell them of the good news Dame-Gio." Reborn commanded Giotto.

"Good news?" Asari repeated.

"Yes, Good news. It seems that Shadow has trusted us enough to let us know of his true identity." Giotto said flatly as he was glancing at the sweets.

**WHACK**

"Pay attention, Dame-Gio." Reborn whacked his head with Leon who turned into a mallet.

Now Giotto was at the corner sulking.

"Fine. Like I said Shadow wants to tell us who he is." Giotto repeated.

"Really?" G said unsure.

"We're gonna see Shadow?!" Lampo said with a bit of excitement laced in his voice.

"_The _Shadow is going to meet us TO THE EXTREME?!" Knuckle yelled loudly.

"Shhhhh...Tsuna might hear you.!" Giotto reprimanded his Sun Guardian.

"Sorry to the extreme!" Knuckle replied in a lower voice.

"Nufufufufu...So Shadow-kun is finally going to reveal himself." Daemon said.

"Hn." Was the only word that Alaude said.

"When?" G asked.

"He said 'Time will tell'" Giotto replied.

"What does that mean?" Lampo asked confused at the statement.

"It means that he'll tell us when he thinks that the time is right." G tried to explain as simple as possible.

"And when is that?" Lampo asked. (Again)

"Your a moron." G said while face palming.

"How dare you insult The Great Lampo-sama!" Lampo said offended.

"Nufufufufu...If you don't shut up then we won't know how long will the Great Lampo-sama last." Daemon said irritated.

"Hn. If you don't shut up I'll arrest you to death, Herbivore." Alaude said menacingly. It seems like he just realized that he was crowding and he was now walking to the very far end of room which was still close to the others.

"I finally got all of them!" Tsuna said triumphantly while carrying a bunch of forks, plates, and tea cups.

"What took you so long, Tsu-chan?" Giotto asked.

"Well, since there were a lot of you I had to get some of the other tea cups, forks and plates from the cupboard." Tsuna replied.

"You really are short." Reborn said out of the blue.

"Mou. That's mean Reborn!" Tsuna said while trying to glare which only made it look like a pout.

'CUTE' Everyone thought.

Tsuna then distributed the cutlery to everyone. Then everyone helped themselves to the snacks. When everyone placed a piece in their mouths only one word seemed to have overcome them.

'DELICIOUS' were all of their thoughts.

"This is really good, Tsu-chan. This tastes even better than before!" Giotto complimented.

"Hm. Not bad Baka-Tsuna." Reborn complimented as well.

Then everyone else nodded in agreement and finished all of the snacks.

"Haaaa...Lampo-sama is so full." Lampo said.

Everyone else seemed to be too full to agree but they nodded anyway.

"Ne Tsu-chan, your baking skills are still as amazing as ever." Giotto said while patting his stomach.

"Thank You Gio-nii." Tsuna thanked her brother for the praise.

"Well then, Dame-Gio don't you think that you should properly introduce your 'Friends' to Baka-Tsuna." Reborn reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Tsuna meet my friends. There's G, (gesturing at the red head) he was my first friend in Italy. We might have gone off at a wrong start but we became friends after some misunderstandings were cleared. Then there's Asari, (gesturing to the man whose face always wore a smile) he was the second person that helped me with my job he sacrificed something important to him to help me. He is very friendly and very cheerful. There's also Knuckle, (gesturing to the man who said "TO THE EXTREME") he's pretty handy because he is very knowledgeable about first-aid where at my work place, is very needed. There's Lampo, (gesturing to the male on the couch who had one eye closed and the other looking at them in boredom) he may look lazy but he's also reliable when it comes to important things. There's Daemon, (gesturing to the melon-head) he may seem creepy but he's pretty...um...helpful. Then there's Alaude, (gesturing to the dirty blonde) well let's just say he loves to see one's potential." Giotto explained his Guardians one by one.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Tsuna said while beaming another epistaxis-causing smile.

"S-same here./Hn/Uh yeah." They replied.

"They seem so similar to my friends." When these word left Tsuna's mouth Giotto remembered the 2 boys that Tsuna was conversing with on the T.V during the attack of the Alcades Famiglia.

"Friends? Really? Who are they?" Giotto asked with irritation laced in his voice.

"Well there's Gokudera-kun he's sorta like G, then Yamamoto-kun he's also like Asari, then Onii-san h-"

"ONII-SAN! WHO IS HE? WHY TSU-CHAN? WHY DID YOU REPLACE ME?" Giotto started to whine a lot.

"No Onii-san just likes to be called Onii-san since he's a year older than me so he let's everyone whose younger call him Onii-san. He's real name is Ryohei, he's like Knuckle, then Lambo although he may act childish he can also be reliable, there's Mukuro too he acts creepy but inside he actually cares. Then there's Hibari-san he loves fighting strong people." Tsuna explained her friends. (Note: MALE FRIENDS)

With every word she said, the room's temperature was slowly starting to fall and with every name she enumerated the Guardian's faces fell.

'What has my younger brother gotten himself into?!' All of the Guardians thought.

"Ok, enough of the introductions. Giotto don't you have something else to say?" Reborn cut him off from his murderous thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Tsu-chan, I'll be staying for a while and so will my friends. Thus way we can spend more time together Tsu-chan." Giotto said while his mood did a 180 degree turn.

"Really!?" Tsuna asked shocked with the news.

"Yup!" Giotto answered gleefully.

"Then this calls for a celebration! I am going to make a feast tonight!" Tsuna said with a determined expression.

'They really are siblings.' All of the Guardians thought including Reborn.

"Well it's still 4:28 pm. So what should we do?" Asari asked.

"Why not meet your brothers." Giotto said while grinding his teeth. (again with the 180 degree change of mood)

They all shivered. (Except Reborn)

"Umm...I think they might be busy now." G said while looking away.

"H-his EXTREMELY right! Maybe we can meet them again tomorrow." Knuckle yelled while trying to change the subject.

"Nufufufufufufu... Oh dear me I just remembered, Knuckle you used to live here didn't you? Do YOU have a sibling?" Daemon asked innocently.

"..." Knuckle was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well..." Daemon continued.

"Didn't we all come from Namimori. Although we only became acquaintances when we were all in Italy." Alaude said quickly.

"..." Daemon was the silent one now.

"You all have siblings?! Why don't you guys introduce your siblings to me?" Giotto asked.

'Shit, Wrong move.' Alaude thought. Well he only said that because he knows that his brother can defend himself, he was also sorta hoping that Giotto would just ignore it and be a lazy boss so that they don't have to introduce him to their younger siblings.

"Well..." It was Giotto's turn to continue.

Everyone looked at their boss and thought how to do their siblings' funeral. They looked at Giotto then at Tsuna then back to Giotto then back to Tsuna again then a thought hit them.

'As long as she's around he wouldn't dare act like a crazed lunatic in front of her!' They all simultaneously thought.

"Sure/Fine/Whatever/Hn." Were the chorus of answers that Giotto received.

"Yay!" Giotto cheered.

"Well, we can come back after we meet them. That should give me enough time to cook dinner." Tsuna said.

"Well then let's go!" Giotto said eagerly.

Everyone then went outside.

"So who's brother are we gonna see first." Tsuna asked.

"Well, who's house is closest?" Giotto asked his guardians.

"..." No one dared to respond.

"Well..." Giotto started.

"Maybe if you tell me your brother's names then maybe I might know them." Tsuna said.

"Great idea, Tsu-chan! So you guys, what are their names? Hmmm" Giotto asked or more like demanded with a creepy smile

"..." No one still responded.

"You already mentioned their names earlier, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn said with a tint of amusement in his eyes after seeing the guardian's expressions.

"Really? You mean my friends that I mentioned earlier?" Tsuna asked shocked.

"Yes, can't you see the resemblance?" Reborn asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Tsuna then took a really good look at her brother's friends.

"Your right!" Tsuna said while forming her right hand like a rock and then hitting it with the palm of her left hand.

"Well, Gokudera-kun's home is the closest one here." Tsuna added.

G then paled a lot.

"Gokudera-kun, hmmm. By any chance does he call you with a Hime related nickname?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Giotto said bluntly.

"Well then let's get going." Tsuna said while walking.

"G, shouldn't you be the one leading?" Asari asked.

"Nah. Let her. It'd be a lot better this way." G answered.

"How?" Lampo asked.

"Well if she talks to him first at least Giotto would have some restraint." G said.

"Nufufufufu...wise choice lapdog." Daemon commented.

"Just shut up melon-head." G remarked.

"Hn." Alaude agreed with the nickname.

They all walked towards Gokudera's house with a comfortable silence. If only the girls that they passed by didn't give them death glares.

'What's up with these girls!' some of them thought.

'OH MY GOD! NOT FANGIRLS AGAIN!' Giotto mentally screamed in his head.

And as if all of his guardians could hear him they all started to think why did the world throw all of this shit at them in one day.

'FANGIRLS!' They thought terrified.

"Tsuna-san!' They heard a high pitched voice yell.

"Haru-chan?" Tsuna said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Haru asked.

"I uhmm...But I'm taking Gi-" Before she finished her sentence Haru interrupted her.

"That's great. I'll just be borrowing her for a while." She said to the males while pulling Tsuna away to a corner.

"Wai-" Before Giotto could stop them they were surrounded by (dundundun) Fangirls.

Everyone shivered thinking what would these girls do to them.

"You!" One of the girls started to speak.

'They're just gonna tell us that Tsu-chan isn't good enough to be around or that Tsu-chan is not that beautiful or talented as they are.' They all mused.

'How predicta-' They were all cut off from their thinking when another girl continued.

"Stay away from Hime-chan!" And this caused all of the males to gape at them.

'Wait WHAT?!' They all thought.

Then another girl stepped forward.

"Hime-chan is to pure to be surrounded by demonic men!" She stated.

This caused a whole chorus of 'Yeah' or 'She's right!'

Then different girls yelled.

"Hime-chan will and must always remain the pure angel that she is!"

"Hime-chan is too kind for the dark world of men!"

"Perverted Bastards!"

"Got to hell and die just like the rest!"

"Bloody suffer for even thinking of tainting our beloved Hime-chan!"

'Tsuna/Baka-Tsuna/Tsu-chan what kind of horde have you created!' They all thought.

**C: Well that's it for chapter 3 of INNOCENCE IS A CRIME.**

**Casey: …...**

**C: Fine! I'll tell you what I've been so quiet about.**

**Casey: …...**

**C: Well, since a few days I had this somewhat of an awkward dream.**

**Casey: And what would that be?**

**C: Umm... You do know that I watch Shingeki no Kyojin, right?**

**Casey: Yeah.**

**C: Well you know how a lot of my 'friends' (cough*Members of Gender Bender Club*cough) are gender bender type of people , right?**

**Casey: Yeah?**

**C: Well during one of our meetings we thought that it would be a bit funny to have a protective Male!Mikasa with a cute Fem!Eren.**

**Casey: And?**

**C: …...So my mind started to wander off as always then I started to say something really stupid that made all of the 12 members of our club pause and rethink the whole subject.**

**Casey: And that was?**

**C: If Eren was a girl and a Mikasa was a guy and Levi falling in love with Eren**

**Casey: And what's so bad about that?**

**C: Mikasa and Levi fighting for Eren.**

**Casey: And?**

**C: Jean as a brother figure for Eren.**

**Casey: Then?**

**C: Eren gets pregnant.**

**Casey:...**

**C: With Armin as the father.**

**Casey:...**

**C: …...**

**Casey: Well bye-bye minna! (grabbing something from her pocket)**

**C: CIAO~ Wait! Casey-chan what are you gonna do with that gun?!**

**Casey: (shoots herself)**

**C: THE HELL! IT WASN'T _THAT _BAD! Oh well. Please Review you guys because if it wasn't for the 11 reviews that I got after my first chapter I would have deleted this story already.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/ALERTED/FAVED/AND EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**YOU GUYS DESERVE COOKIES! MADE BY TSU-CHAN HIM- (AHEM) HERSELF.**

**Tsuna: Hey!**


	4. Friend's Siblings

**C: Greetings to everyone! I am now back with a new chapter. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update on my usual Saturday but apparently I had no internet access for the past week.**

**Casey: Apparently she tried to make the internet stronger with her little experiments. That ended like the usual, in flames.**

**C: Hey! If it wasn't for that circuit I could have done it!**

**Casey: Yeah yeah yeah...Say that to your other experiments and if you forgot about them well, remember I have a notebook that has all the names, methods, materials, and outcomes of your experiments.**

**C: :'( Your mean...**

**Tsuna: OK Let's just get to the disclaimer already. C-chan nor Casey-chan do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**C: The script-!**

**Tsuna: I burnt it.**

**C: :'( Why are you guys ganging up on me.**

**Tsuna: There's only two of us.**

* * *

**Casey: And on with the story.**

"Haru-chan!" Tsuna tried to struggle free from Haru's grip but ultimately failed.

"Tsuna-san! Who were those creepy doppelgangers? They look too similar to the _other_ boys that it can't be a coincidence!" Haru said not noticing that Tsuna was still trying to struggle free.

Tsuna knew what she meant about _other _boys.

'I wonder why Haru-chan dislikes boys so much?' Tsuna thought.

"They look like them because they were their siblings an-" Before Tsuna could continue Haru interrupted her.

"Hahi! No wonder they look too alike you should just leave them be!" Haru said a bit scared for her friend's naivety.

"No! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Haru asked.

"Because they're my brother's friends." Tsuna tried to explain calmly.

"Brother's...?" Haru trailed off.

"You mean the blond man that was standing beside you?!" Haru was practically screaming.

"Yes. He is my older brother. He just arrived today along with his friends." Tsuna said.

"REALLY?!" Haru asked disbelief written all over her features.

"Yes. Really." Tsuna reassured.

"He doesn't know what incest means, right?" Haru suddenly said with a serious face.

"Incest? What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"Your too innocent for your own good Tsuna-san! Just don't ask your brother what it means, because he might get ideas!" Haru warned her.

"Uhmm..OK" Tsuna said unsure.

"Well, I guess your giving them a tour of Namimori. So I won't be bothering you anymore Tsuna-san. Bye" Haru said cheerfully while running and waving her hand until she ran into a telephone pole.

"Hahi! That was painful!" Haru exclaimed.

"Haru-chan are you alright?" Tsuna yelled while running towards where Haru was but she stopped when Haru yelled.

"I'm fine Tsuna-san so bye bye again!" Haru said as she dashed off.

"Oh well." Tsuna said walking towards where her brother was.

* * *

"Hime-chan is approaching!" a random girl that was on watch yelled.

"Your lucky that Hime-chan is here or we would be castrating you by now. So for now this is farewell." All of the girls said in unison.

Then they all ran off in a speed of a ninja.** (C: Ha! Take that Cervello! Your not the only one's who can appear and disappear out of no where like ninjas!)**

Then all of the males sweat dropped. The other passers-by (mostly males) were looking at them with pity while the others were just ignoring it like it was normal.

'I guess another bunch is gonna traumatized by those inhuman girls.' Thought some of the passers-by.

"I'm sorry that Haru-chan dragged me off." Tsuna said panting because she ran so that she'd arrive faster.

"I-it's alright Tsu-chan. By the way you seem really popular with the people here." Giotto stuttered a bit trying to recover from the 'fangirl's' attack.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh. Never mind." Giotto said.

"Oh OK. Well let's get going." Tsuna said clearly not noticing everyone's WTF faces.

They continued walking for a couple of minutes and arrived at a simple 2 story house.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What is it Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"I don't think that Gokudera-kun might be at home." Tsuna said while looking up.

"And why is that?" Giotto asked.

"Becaus-." Before Tsuna could finish a weird purple looking thing just suddenly fell from the second floor.

G paled.

"I gotta get out of he-" But before G could continue his feet were covered in a purple gooey thing.

"GAAH!" G yelled.

"Wait that's-" Lampo started.

"Poison Cooking" Alaude said unaffected by the purple fumes that were being released.

"Tsuna cover your nose!" Giotto said while grabbing Tsuna.

"Eep?" Tsuna ep-ed when Giotto suddenly grabbed her and covered her nose.

G was still standing but his face was showing so much fear.

"I didn't know that you were coming here to Japan, G. I could have made a feast for your arrival." Bianchi said while jumping out of a second floor window. **(C: Doing this in reality was a lot trickier than I originally thought. It almost cost me a leg.)**

"BIANCHI!" G yelled horrified.

Giotto was still covering Tsuna's nose until Bianchi noticed them.

"Oh! Tsuna-chan I didn't know that you were visiting." Bianchi said when Giotto started to loosen his hold on Tsuna's nose.

"Gio-nii what was that for?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I think he was trying to prevent you from inhaling my cooking." Bianchi said.

'Darn right! You could have knocked her out.' Giotto mentally yelled in his head. He couldn't shout it out because Tsuna would then suspect him.

"Hello Bianchi-san!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

"Hello there too Tsuna-chan." Bianchi greeted.

"Wait you know her?!" Giotto asked Tsuna.

"Un. I met her a long time ago when she came to school for the Parent's day." Tsuna said reminiscing her meeting with the Poison Scorpion.

"And she helped the girls in my class during our Home Economics class once when our teacher suddenly had a very bad stomachache." Tsuna continued explaining.

"Really? Her? Home Economics!?" G frustratedly yelled.

Now you may ask why the others were so quiet, well here's why:

Asari: Away from G.

Lampo: Fainted.

Knuckle: Carrying the fainted Lampo.

Daemon: Covering the lower part of his face and was now walking away from G.

Alaude: Ignoring everything else while standing away from them.

Reborn: Smirking.

"Reborn!" Bianchi yelled surprised.

"Uh Oh" G said remembering that Bianchi used to be Reborn's lover.

'Tsu-chan is too innocent to see such public affection.' Giotto mentally screamed.

Giotto was just about to grab Tsuna and cover her eyes when Reborn and Bianchi started to have a conversation.

"Chaos" Reborn greeted his normal greeting.

"Hello Reborn. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Bianchi normally greeted.

"Why not do another mission with me once in awhile." She continued.

"It depends on my schedule." Reborn answered.

All of the guardians were shocked to hear such a _normal _conversation between the 2 without Bianchi clinging onto Reborn, but no one was no where near as shocked as G and Giotto.

'What has the world come to?!" Everyone mentally screamed.

"Oh yeah! What were you here for Tsuna-chan?" Bianchi said averting her attention to Tsuna.

"Well, Gio-nii wanted to meet Gokudera-kun so we came here." Tsuna said.

"Really? Why would you like to meet him?" Bianchi asked Giotto.

"Well, it's because they've met Tsu-chan so I just thought that it'd be fair for me to meet their siblings as well." Giotto said.

"Oh. Well Hayato isn't here right now. I think he went over to Yamamoto's sushi place." Bianchi told them.

"Really? He's at Yamamoto's?" Tsuna asked sorta bewildered.

"Yeah. Something about 'not going to let anyone ruin Hime-sama's day' or something like that." Bianchi explained. Although she whispered the 'Hime-sama' part so that only the guys could hear.

"Oh OK then I guess we'll see you later Bianchi-san." Tsuna said happily.

"Let's go to Yamamoto's place then." Reborn suggested.

"Right! Let's go~" Tsuna said even more cheerfully.

They went Takesushi right after they removed G from the ground, who's pants at the end were a bit scorched. On their way there Giotto noticed that Asari was fidgeting a lot.

"Asari, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Giotto asked Asari while also dropping a bit of sarcasm.

"Huh?" Asari dumbly replied.

"Oh! It's nothing really. It's just, it's been awhile since I've seen my pops that's all." '_And I'm gonna see something even scarier than a ghost later on.'_ Asari mentally added.

"Your pops? Well where does he live anyway? We could just swing by before we head on to Takesushi." Giotto said.

"Hahaha..." Asari nervously laughed.

Giotto looked at Asari strangely.

"Well that's it really. My dad _owns _Takesushi and right now he's living with my younger brother." Asari explained.

Giotto stopped dead in his tracks remembering what his Oh-so-loyal Storm and Always-happy-go-lucky Rain guardians said after the attack of the Alcades Famiglia.

"_Ummm...Giotto?" Asari and G both said in unison. Then these two looked at each other to see who would go first but in the end they both told Giotto in unison._

"_I think that one of those boys was my younger brother." then again everyone in the vicinity paled even more than they already were._

"So your telling me that the guy I saw on the T.V really was your brother?" Giotto asked sweetly so that Tsuna would not get too frightened.

"Ahahaha...?" Asari laughed in a really awkward way.

"Gio-nii is something the matter?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"Nothing Tsu-chan. Let's get going now, ne?" Giotto said. His mood doing another 180 degree turn.

"Hmm...Oh! Were already near it, look." Tsuna said pointing at a sushi shop that said 'Takesushi'.

"Dammit baseball-freak!" They heard someone yell.

"Hahahahahaha...You better be careful Gokudera-kun or your fireworks could catch something on fire." They heard another voice say.

"That brat is a fighting magnet." Grumbled G.

You could see Giotto's temple getting a REALLY huge tick mark after seeing his sister face turn into worry when they heard a couple of explosions. Then he saw 2 boys coming out of the shop.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna yelled worriedly while waving at them.

"Hime-sama/Tsuna!" They both yelled in unison.

"Damn brat stop blowing things up!" G yelled at Gokudera after realizing it was him.

"Wait-! Pinky?! What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera asked while jogging towards his precious Hime-sama.

"Why you-!" G was cut off by Takeshi.

"Asari?! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Takeshi greeted his older brother.

"It's nice to see you to-" But before Asari could finish he was also cut off by someone else.

"Gyahahahaha! The great Lambo-sama will have you all bowing to your kne- Tsuna-nee!" Lambo said after spotting his favorite Onee-san.

"Lambo-kun?" Tsuna said unsure.

Then Lambo latched himself on Tsuna's waist while saying things like 'Ahodera wouldn't give me any grape candy' or something of the like.

"There, there Lambo. Here" Tsuna said patting Lambo's head while handing the five year old a grape candy.

"Yay! Tsuna-nee is the best!" Lambo exclaimed after receiving his grape candy.

Everyone watched things unfold. Thinking that Lambo would cry and tell Tsuna to be his subordinate. But nooooo... She always managed to surprise them. Like how she easily calmed Lambo down but everyone could feel the jealousy climbing up to their chests seeing as how the 5 year old could cling to her without it feeling awkward.

"Kufufufufufufufu...I want a hug too." A creepy voice suddenly erupted behind Tsuna.

"Mukuro-nii, please stop harassing boss." A more timid voice said.

"Awww...Don't be like that Chrome." Mukuro said.

"Chrome? Mukuro?" Daemon suddenly spoke.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the melon-head it's been awhile now." Mukuro said sarcastically.

"Daemon-nii, welcome back." Chrome timidly said.

"AN EXTREME JOG!" someone yelled.

Some looked at Knuckle thinking that it was him who yelled while others seemed to have ignored it like it was normal or got really irritated.

"It wasn't me." Knuckle said defensively while raising both his hands up.

"Che. It's already 5:30 I forgot that Turf-top usually passes by here at this time." Gokudera said while looking at his watch.

'Who the hell is turf-top?!' Some of them thought. Although some of them already knew who it was gonna be.

"EXTREME AFTERNOON TO YOU GUYS!" Ryohei yelled.

"Good afternoon too, Onii-san." Tsuna greeted back.

'This is who Tsu-chan calls Onii-san?!' Giotto thought.

"IS THAT YOU KNUCKLE?!" Ryohei yelled after seeing someone who looked a lot like him.

"EXTREME SIBLINGS REUNION!" Knuckle yelled enthusiastically. Now all they needed was...

"Hn. You Herbivores are crowding again. For that I shall bite you to death." Hibari said.

"Eeeh! Hibari-san?! Wait- do you have an older br-" Before she could continue Hibari was already attacking his doppelganger.

"Hn." Alaude said.

"Hn." Hibari said.

"Even after 4 years I can barely decipher his 'Hn'. Whether it may be a good 'Hn' or a bad 'Hn'." Giotto sighed.

"Alaude said 'It's been awhile' while Hibari-san said 'Fight me'" Tsuna said.

"You can understand them?!" Giotto asked bewildered.

"Yeah. It's really easy." Tsuna answered.

"Well, it seems like she's solved a mystery that was impossible for you. Dame-Gio." Reborn said amused.

Giotto sighed.

"Hime-sama what are you doing mingling with mister pinky over here?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah Tsuna. How come Asari is with you?" Yamamoto asked as well.

"Kufufufufufufu...Why is that Tuna-fish?" Mukuro asked while laughing like a mad man.

"YEAH SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Why is Lambo-sama's first slave with you, Tsuna-nee?" Now it was Lambo who asked.

"Hn. Herbivore speak." Hibari demanded.

"Hm. Oh that! Well they know my brother and they all came with him to Japan today." Tsuna explained.

When everything was starting to make sense. Giotto started to work his little mind and realize something.

"THERE ARE TWO BLOODTHIRSTY FIGHTING MANIACS NOW! AND THREE DAEMONS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Giotto yelled.

"Grrr... Herbivore." Hibari growled.

"Kufufufufufu... I am not like him." Mukuro said a bit darkly. And then all hell broke loose.

Hibari started attacking Giotto with his tonfas while Mukuro tried to stab Giotto with his trident. While this was going on Tsuna started to yell because she was very worried about Giotto.

"Just watch. Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna then shut her mouth and watched her brother's fight.

Even though he was the Vongola Decimo he was still having a difficult fight with two teenagers. Hibari kept on aiming for his head whilst Mukuro aimed for his torso.

'Dammit I can't use my flames or else Tsu-chan might suspect something!' Giotto mentally cursed. Because right now he just kept on dodging their attacks.

'How am I supposed to impress Tsu-chan just by dodging some measly attacks?! Now she'll think of me as a wimp!' He was now mentally crying.

"WHAT THE- RESTRAIN YOUR BROTHERS ALAUDE AND DAEMON!" G yelled at them.

"Not my problem/Hn." Were the answers that G received.

Giotto was still busy dodging their attacks that he did not notice that Mukuro placed a small illusion that was a few inches away from his body. He was able to jump a few inches high to avoid the weird looking bird but he then lost his balance and promptly fell on the floor. Cement floor.

"Itaii..." Giotto said rubbing his butt. He did not have enough time to dodge the oncoming attacks until Tsuna decided to step in.

"STOP!" Tsuna yelled.

Hibari and Mukuro halted while their weapons were aimed right at her.

"Kufufufufufu... Little Tuna-fish would you please step aside so I can eliminate this man." Mukuro warned her.

"Herbivore, move." Hibari demanded.

"NO! He didn't mean it! I mean he was just shocked. Gio-nii wa-" She was cut off when Mukuro spoke.

"'Gio-nii'? You mean he's your older brother?" Mukuro asked while Hibari just widened his eyes.

'Great... So I attacked my soon to be brother-in-law. Just great. Now how am I suppose to ask for his blessing now?!' They both thought sarcastically.

"Yes he is my brother. So would you just please stop this fight." Tsuna pleaded.

"All right little tuna-fish/Hn." were what they said.

Tsuna sighed and then went over to her brother.

"Gio-nii I am really sorry about that. It's just that they like to fight a lot. Are you hurt anywhere? I think I have a few bandages with me." Tsuna said while helping her brother get up.

"No need Tsu-chan, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am strong Tsu-chan so no need to worry." Giotto reassured her.

"Oh ok. But if you start to feel unwell just tell me. OK?" She said with a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah." Giotto said while giggling and ruffling her hair.

'I wonder what her hair feels like?' The other men thought while watching the two siblings interact with each other feeling a bit envious on how they close they are.

* * *

**C: Well that's it Ciao~ Minna~**

**Casey: Bye bye!**


	5. Let's eat already

**C: Hello again everyone! As of now Casey-chan is not here because of a fe-**

**(Door breaks down)**

**Casey: (panting) Am I late?**

**C: Oh. Casey-chan you're here.**

**Casey: Yo-you... WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LOCK ME IN THE ATTICT!?**

**C: Kukukuku...I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Casey: Dammit! Is it about that stupid spoiler again?!**

**C:...Well everyone enjoy!**

**Casey: We are so not done!**

**C: Tsuna disclaimer! (Running away)**

**Tsuna: C-chan nor Casey-chan own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"Well I think proper introductions will be needed." Reborn said.

"Yeah. Guess so." Asari agreed.

"Well Giotto this is my younger brother Gokudera Hayato." G said.

"My younger brother is Yamamoto Takeshi." Asari said.

"MY EXTREME YOUNGER BROTHER IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" Knuckle yelled.

"Yare, yare, my younger brother is that brat, Bovino Lambo." Lampo said boredly.

"Nufufufufufu...My younger siblings are Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. Our last names are not similar because we can." Daemon said plainly. (If you understand this pun then good for you)

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya." Alaude said.

Giotto received a chorus of greetings from his guardian's siblings.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Giotto 'Ieyatsu' Sawada and as you all know I am Tsuna's older brother." Giotto introduced.

"Ne, ne, ne Gio-nii. It's already 5:38 PM" Tsuna said while checking her watch.

"I should get started on dinner now." Tsuna added.

"Oh! OK then I think we'll head back for now." Giotto said to his guardians.

"Wait. Then why is mister Pinky coming with you, Hime-sama?" Gokudera asked.

"Kufufufufufu...and so are the others." Mukuro added.

"Well it's because I'll be cooking for all them as a feast or a celebration of their return!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well if it is a feast then I shall be attending it." Bianchi said popping out of nowhere.

"ANIKI! Oh good your wearing goggles." Gokudera said sighing in relief.

"Then why don't you invite us too, Tsuna-nee." Lambo said with watery eyes.

"Well, if it isn't a bother for them." Tsuna said while turning her head to Giotto.

"Sure, the more the merrier right." Giotto said cheerfully.

"Does that mean that we can go to, Boss?" Chrome asked Tsuna.

"Of course! Let's go then!" Tsuna said assuring her friend.

While Tsuna was walking ahead of everyone else while humming happily. Reborn started a conversation with the others.

"Do they know?" Reborn asked.

All of the Vongola Decimo Guardians nodded knowing fully well as to what he was referring to.

"Yeah we know, Reborn-san." Gokudera said.

"Kufufufufufufufufufu...Something like the Mafia is general knowledge to us." Mukuro stated.

"But Boss herself does not know." Chrome supplied.

"Yeah, why is that? I mean since she's your younger sister right?" Bianchi asked.

"..." Giotto did not reply.

"Well he'll be telling her later on." Reborn said.

"Your really going to tell her after all this time?" G asked Giotto.

"Y-yeah. She deserves to know about...everything." Giotto said while staring at his sisters petite figure that was skipping and humming.

"It's for the best." Reborn stated.

Everyone looked at Giotto thinking of how this would turn out.

'Tsuna isn't the kind to hold a grudge, right?' They tried asking themselves this.

The moment they got home Tsuna already excused herself to the kitchen to cook dinner. Bianchi offered to help but Tsuna insisted that she'd cook for all of them which relieved everyone.

After a while they could smell such delicious scents wafting from the kitchen. They were all drooling knowing fully well how good Tsuna's food is. Tsuna then stepped out of the kitchen and stayed in the living room.

"It'll be done in a few minutes so do you guys want any appetizers?" Tsuna asked.

"No need. I think the food itself later on will be worth the wait." Giotto replied.

"Giotto, stop with the dawdling. Tsuna, Giotto has something to say." Reborn said in a serious tone.

Giotto noticed the lack of use of his nickname that his tutor loved to use. So in other words...

'He wants me to tell her now, huh?' Giotto thought to himself. He was scared. Scared of what would Tsuna think of him after he tells her about his real line of work.

Tsuna turned to Giotto expectantly. Her eyes filled with mild curiosity. All of Giotto's Guardians and their siblings kept quiet knowing that this is a very serious matter.

"Really? What is it Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked eagerly.

"Well, how do I put this?..." Giotto started.

"Do you know why I left for Italy?" Giotto's attitude turned into a 360 degree turn. From acting sheepishly to a serious face.

"Yes. You wanted to learn more about dad's job." She was not startled by his quick change of attitude.

"Well, Do you know what dad's job is?" Giotto asked.

"..." Tsuna fell quiet.

"He works at a mining company." Tsuna said quietly.

When those words left Tsuna's mouth Giotto's Hyper Intuition started to make warning signals in his head but he ignored it...for now...(Wrong move).

"Tsuna, I'll tell you this first dad doesn't work at a mining company." Giotto said.

"..." Tsuna kept quiet. Giotto took this as a sign to continue.

"He is actually a …...Mafioso more importantly the External Advisor of a Mafia Family. But the Family that he works for isn't a bad Family. They help people and watch their Family's back if they would ever need it. I went with him because I was told, I was told that I would become the Vongola Decimo. Vongola is the Famiglia that dad works for. And they wanted me as their new boss. At first I rejected their offer because I didn't want to become a part of something that could harm you but eventually I had no other choice. I wanted to know who killed Oka-san. To take my revenge I became the Boss of the Vongola but eventually I realized that taking my revenge wouldn't really matter anymore because I'll just end up becoming something like them and after this I took a good look around me and I realized what I had gained through this experience. New friends and a family." Giotto ended his speech with a sincere smile. Then he looked at Tsuna whose bangs covered her eyes.

"Vongola?" Her eyes started to water.

"Tsuna I'm sorry for keeping this for so lo-" He was then interrupted.

"Hahahahhahahahahahahaha..." She started laughing. Her tears earlier was not from sadness but from humor.

Now the Guardians were amazed by the beautiful and mesmerizing sound of her laugh but that did not stop them from thinking that she might have just taken this as a joke.

Reborn was no different. He raised an eyebrow at this, she might have just bought this as a joke.

"Tsuna please this is a serious matter and I am not joking!" Giotto raised his voice a bit.

"Hahahahahah...I am sorry I am just really not expecting this." Tsuna explained.

"Tsuna this is not a joke." Giotto repeated.

"I know." Tsuna said plainly.

"Like I said this is no- wait what?!" Giotto asked bewildered.

"I know." She repeated.

"I know that your only saying this because you think it's a joke so Tsuna please believe me when I say th-" Giotto was interrupted by Tsuna when she raised a hand to signal him to stop.

"Vongola..." Tsuna started.

Everyone leaned in closer to hear what she had to say thinking that she'd just say something ridiculous.

"The Vongola Famiglia has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola umbrella. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest." Tsuna paused a bit and then continued ignoring the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

"The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Decimo, Giotto 'Ieyatsu' Sawada. Some of the closest allies of the Vongola are Shimon, Cavallone, Arcobaleno and Millefiore. There are other Allied Famiglias but not as close as the one's I've stated before." She said without batting an eyelash.

"Do you want me to continue?" Tsuna asked a bit eagerly.

"..." Giotto was surprised to hear all of this information leave his sister's mouth.

'Now she's asking me if it's alright for her to continue a bit...eagerly? Just how much does she know?!' Giotto thought.

Fortunately, Reborn was the first one to snap out from the shock.

"And just how do you know this, Tsuna?" Reborn asked seriously.

"Because I've already swore my loyalty to the Vongola Decimo a long time ago and so I was given the information I needed." Tsuna said.

"WHA-HOW?!" Giotto yelled.

"Hmm...Remember?" She said a bit playfully.

"Remember what?" Giotto asked.

"Time Will Tell." Giotto paled at this. All of his seriousness dissolved and was now replaced by even more shock.

"Y-you me-mean your..." Giotto did not want to continue his sentence but...

"_Shadow." _Reborn supplied it for him.

Everyone fell silent. No one dared to speak. They were all to busy digesting the new found information regarding their boss' sister/friend.

"Wha-Wh-How?!" Giotto yelled.

"Gio-nii, It's been 6 years since I've started Hacking. And it's been 4 years that I found out about you being the Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said.

"6 years? You mean you started when you were 8!?" Giotto said shocked.

"Wait! You mean she's 14?!" Asari asked confused.

"Of course she is! How old do you think is she? 12?" Giotto was now facing his Guardians.

"Dame-Gio, focus on what the is the main thing right now." Reborn said with a growl.

"Nufufufufufufufu...So you are Shadow-kun?" Daemon asked in disbelief.

"I already know that all of you are affiliated with the Mafia more importantly with the Vongola. So, I have no secrets that I am now willing to hide from any of you." Tsuna said.

"B-but Why? Why Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"First of all, when dad came home once he left his suitcase wide open for a 6 year old to explore. So after reading a few documents I managed to piece it all together. Learning about the Mafia was simple after I used the laptop that dad gave me when I was 5. Second, When I became a hacker I started taking in jobs as a freelance hacker, but you should know how I used to work I don't work with just anyone. Third, I managed to trace the Famiglia that dad works for so I mostly worked for Vongola then, then when you became the Decimo I pledged my loyalty to you. That you should know." Tsuna explained.

"At least this way even if I am in the 'shadows' I would still be of use." Tsuna added softly but everyone else seemed to have caught it.

Giotto looked guilty. Lying in her face for 4 years even though she already knew and yet she still smiles for him.

'What have I done?' Giotto thought to himself. He sat beside Tsuna and embraced her into a hug.

"No matter what. Don't ever think of yourself as useless, Tsuna." Giotto started.

Tsuna's eyes started to water and the tears that she's been keeping to herself for the past 4 years were now flowing out freely. She felt like a weight was lifted off her chest.

Everyone watched in silence. Just looking at the hugging siblings was so touching so they kept quiet.

"I'm sorry for keeping this for so long, Gio-nii."

"No. I should be the one apologizing. Even if it was to protect you I still should have told you but instead I lied to you." Giotto said.

Tsuna released herself from the hug after Giotto loosened his grip on her.

"Then, does that mean that I'm not in trouble?" Tsuna asked with tears at the edge of her eyes but she was still smiling.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, Tsu-chan." Giotto answered playfully.

Then they both burst out laughing with the others smiling fondly or smirking.

'I hope he forgot about what we did earlier.' Thought a certain Pineapple head and skylark.

"OK. Now that you two told each others secrets-" Reborn started his serious persona dramatically changing into one hell of a smirk.

"You as a hacker, even if you are just working in the shadows (pun intended) you still need to learn how to fight-" Reborn said his smirk never faltering.

At this Giotto paled.

"And I'll be tutoring you." Reborn added.

Then Giotto screamed like a pansy and fainted.

"Gio-nii!" Tsuna yelled.

* * *

_**~A few minutes later~**_

"huh?" Giotto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Gio-nii! You're awake!" Tsuna exclaimed while helping him sit up.

"We had to wait for you to wake up before any of us could eat, Dame-Gio." Reborn said.

"Oh. I don't know what happened though. I guess I bumped into something before we got here." Giotto said.

Everyone raised a brow at this.

'He doesn't remember?' Most of them thought.

"But! I had this craziest dream while I was unconscious. Hahahahahahaha...It was about Reborn offering to be Tsuna's tutor. Isn't that crazy?" He said with a goofy smile.

"...Gio-nii." Tsuna started.

"Hmm?" Giotto replied.

"It wasn't a dream." She ended.

"Nor was it an offer, Dame-Gio." Reborn added.

Now Giotto was just about to faint again when...

"Dammit Giotto! Don't you dare faint on us again! We're already starving here!" Some of them yelled.

"Faint. And I swear I'll shoot you...with real bullets." Reborn threatened.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Giotto said while raising his hands defensively.

"OK! Then let's eat!" Tsuna said gleefully ignoring the gun.

"But Tsuna.." Giotto said approaching her.

"Do you agree to be tutored by Reborn?" He asked.

"...hmmmm...OK. I think I can handle it." Tsuna said with confidence.

"...YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU! THIS IS THE SPARTAN OF A DEVIL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Giotto yelled while making depressed/worried faces.

"What was that, Dame-Gio." Reborn's voice was low and threatening.

"Uhmmm..." Giotto said dumbly.

"Don't worry Gio-nii! And Reborn we can start tomorrow in the basement." Tsuna chirped.

"TOMORROW?!" Giotto yelled (again).

"Yes. Tomorrow indeed." Reborn said.

"Bu-but you can't be serious Reborn!" Giotto wailed.

"Nope."

"Gio-nii, like I said I'll be fine." Tsuna reassured.

"But Hime-sama I think your brother might be right." Gokudera said.

"Yeah Tsuna you could get hurt badly." Yamamoto added.

"Tsuna-nee! Don't do it! He'll only find really small faults to give him enough reason to blow up a bomb in front of you.!" Lambo yelled squirming in his older brother's hold.

"TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!"

"Herbivore..." Hibari said in a low voice.

"Kufufufufufufufu...As much as I despise these people I have to agree, Tsunayuki-chan. You might be harmed."

"Boss...Don't do it..." Chrome said.

"See even your friends think that you shouldn't do it." Giotto added.

"You guys..." Cue puppy eyes + Moe sparkles to increase critical hit ratio.

"..." Everyone was silent and were also tending to their blood loss.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"I know I'll be." She added.

"Fine/Hn/ Grunt." Were the answers that she received.

"OK. Then as I've said were gonna start tomorrow and we can use the basement." Tsuna said.

"Why the basement?" Some asked.

"Because it's also my personal working area with reinforced steel." Tsuna answered them like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wh-what?" They asked dumbly.

"You'll see it tomorrow. As for now let's eat!"

* * *

**C: Ciao~Minna~ (hiding on the roof)**

**Casey: Found you!**

**C: Shit!**


	6. My personal hideout

_**Casey: C-chan is not available right now so were here to introduce to you guys chapter 6.**_

_**Tsuna: Where is C-chan?**_

_**Casey: She's attending a club activity.**_

_**Tsuna: She's in a club?**_

_**Casey: Yes.**_

_**Tsuna: What type of club.**_

_**Casey: The Gender Bender club.**_

_**Tsuna:...**_

_**Casey:... (sigh) They had a group field trip or whatever it was with them having to look for something that their leader hides.**_

_**Tsuna: So it's a treasure hunt?**_

_**Casey: Sort of. If you count Doujinshis of different types of animes as treasure.**_

_**Tsuna:...C-chan nor Casey-chan own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...(Dammit...So she was a fujoshi!)**_

* * *

_**~MORNING: AT THE SAWADA HOUSEHOLD~**_

"Mmmhhmm..." Giotto said while rolling in his bed.

"Gio-nii..." Tsuna said softly.

"Mmmm..." Giotto rolled to the left.

"Gio-nii.." Tsuna said a bit louder.

"Mhhh..." Giotto rolled to the right.

"Wake up, Dame-Gio." Reborn said while cocking his gun.

A soft 'Click' was heard from the gun but that small audible sound was enough to make Giotto wake up.

"GAHHH! I'M UP! I'M UP! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" Giotto yelled.

"Good your awake." Reborn nonchalantly said.

"Wha-?"

"It's time for breakfast, Gio-nii." Tsuna said.

"Oh. OK." Giotto smiled a goofy smile.

"I swear, Dame-Gio, your as stupid as you really look." Reborn said.

"Hey!" Gitto exclaimed.

"Just hurry up changing so we can eat already." Reborn said as he was walking towards the door.

"Gio-nii, I think you should hurry up or Reborn might give you extra training." Tsuna said while also making her way towards the door.

"OK!" Giotto chirped.

His door was closed and he stepped inside the bathroom.

'Huh. Maybe I should hurry up or I'll get extra training from Reborn...Wait- training...Tsuna...Reborn...' He thought.

"OMFSJCNSJDFNCJHVCNX!" He yelled in the bathroom.

* * *

"I guess he finally remembered about what we discussed about last night." Tsuna said while setting a few utensils on the table.

"Hmph. About time." Reborn sighed while drinking a cup of espresso.

"Hmm...This is a very delicious espresso, Tsuna." Reborn complimented.

"Thank you." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna! You can't be serious about this training thing right?" Giotto said while slipping on the floor after he ran/jumped off the stairs.

"Gio-nii! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked fussing about her brother.

"I'm fine, Tsu-chan." He said.

"If you say so." Tsuna said.

"Now let's eat breakfast." Reborn added.

"Oh wait. ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT TRAINING WITH REBORN?!" Giotto asked and yelled at the same time.

"Yes I am serious about this so you don't need to worry, Gio-nii." She said calmly.

"Bu-but...YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT KIND OF TORTURE HE'LL THROW YOU INTO!" Giotto yelled again.

"Ahem. I'm right here." Reborn reminded Giotto of his existence. But apparently he was too preoccupied on blabbering on and on about Reborn being a spartan of a tutor and a spawn of a devil and all sorts of vile creatures as a reincarnation of Reborn.

**Bang**

A bullet whizzed by Giotto and it just missed him by an inch.

"What the-! Reborn what the hell was that for?!" Giotto yelled at his ex-tutor.

"I was speaking, Dame-Gio. And you seemed to have the guts to insult me while I was here the whole time." Reborn said with venom dripping in his voice.

"Uh-oh..." Giotto was about to make a run for it when...

"Reborn, as much as it was rude for Gio-nii to do that. Please bear in mind that I am now your student so I think it would be fitting if we started immediately after breakfast than to waste time with such shenanigans." Tsuna said professionally while drinking a cup of tea.

'Oh yeah. I forgot. She's Shadow.' Giotto reminded himself.

"She seems a lot better of a student than you and Dino would be combined." Reborn remarked.

"Hey!" Giotto protested.

"Let's just eat." Reborn said.

"Fine!" Giotto agreed. He was starving anyway.

* * *

_**~After Breakfast~**_

"I am gonna gain a lot of weight from eating so much of your cooking, Tsu-chan. I can't seem to stop eating when I smell your food." Giotto commented while rubbing his belly.

"Thank you then." Tsuna giggled.

After Tsuna finished washing the dishes, Giotto's guardians and their siblings started arriving.

"So your really gonna do this, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes I am. And would you guys please stop worrying. I'll be fine." She said.

"If Hime-sama says so." Hayato said.

"OK. Then I don't care of what the rest of you will be doing as long as it does not disrupt our training." Reborn said.

"Hai!/Hn./Grunt" Were the replies that he received.

"Let's head over to the basement then, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Hai." She agreed.

As they were walking down the stairs of a very dark room they seemed to have tried to observe as much of everything but they couldn't find anything that would be of use to a Hacker.

"Well, Tsu-chan. Were in the basement." Giotto said.

"Let me guess...None of you can find anything suspicious now do you?" Tsuna asked in a very playful tone.

'Oh God her smile and that tone reminds me so much of Byakuran' Giotto inwardly shivered at the thought.

"What is supposed to be here, Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"You'll see." At this Tsuna faced the wall.

"Deactivate Security, Shadow." Tsuna said calmly.

"Voice identified. Security Deactivated." A female robotic voice said.

The cemented wall began to split and create a passageway.

"This way." Tsuna said.

They all nodded dumbly and began to follow her through the wall. They were all in one area since the passageway was only a huge rectangular room.

"Sooo...Tsu-chan what are we wai-" But before Giotto could finish the floor instantly dropped down in a very fast speed.

"WAAAH!" Some of them yelled. (This was mostly caused by Lampo and Lambo.)

The dropping abruptly stopped causing majority of the men (except for Reborn) to collapse on the ground grabbing their hearts feeling it's tremendous beating.

"What the hell was that?!" G said in between pants.

"Oh that. That's what I use to descend here in my personal hideout and also the fall gives me a bit of an adrenaline when I start working as Shadow." Tsuna said while skipping.

'What the hell?! I NEVER KNEW SHE HAD THIS KIND OF SIDE!' Some of them thought.

"Well let's get going already." Tsuna said while standing near the double doors that were beginning to move.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed after covering their eyes because of the sudden brightness of the room. There were computer monitors everywhere, some huge CPU's or what ever they called it, wires sticking out everywhere as well but the room still remained very clean.

"Welcome to my office and training area." Tsuna said but it only fell on deaf ears because everyone was still too amazed to even blink.

"Wha-? Tsu-chan ho-how did you get all this?!" Giotto asked.

"Well, I used to save a lot of money and also I got myself a lot of rewards from school during educational competitions and Hacking jobs. So that's why I had the money to get all this." Tsuna explained.

"So where do you train?" Reborn asked.

"It's over there." Tsuna gestured a bit to the right.

They all walked towards the area she pointed to and then they found themselves gaping at the huge area that was covered in steel.

"**This** is my training ground."

"I see. It seems that you have a lot more potential than I thought you'd have." Reborn complimented.

Tsuna giggled at that.

"Well, should we get started?" Tsuna asked.

"We should." Reborn answered.

Tsuna and Reborn stepped inside the vast room with everyone looking through the windows that were at the top to observe the training that Tsuna had to go through.

"Alright!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Let's see how fast you'll be able to dodge my bullets." Reborn said while petting Leon.

Reborn then started to shoot 4-5 bullets at Tsuna's direction but she was able to dodge them with ease. The number of bullets increased to 8 then to 15 it kept on going like this but Tsuna was still able to dodge all of the bullets with ease.

"I see that your speed and stamina are not to be underestimated." Reborn took note.

Then he started to speed up his shooting but Tsuna was still dodging them perfectly and at the same time she was smiling so playfully.

"Now Tsuna. Attack this!" Reborn threw a huge a boulder at Tsuna.** (I wonder where that came from)**

Tsuna hands were suddenly covered in white gloves with metal ends for her fingers and Sky flames coated her hands as she punched the boulder.

"What?! She can use Sky Flames?!" Giotto yelled while staring intently at the flames that erupted from Tsuna's forehead.

"So you can use the Sky flames." Reborn said a bit shocked.

"I don't just spend my time in front of a computer screen all day long." Tsuna remarked.

"Alright then. What other attacks can you do?" Reborn asked.

"Well, I don't really have much of an original attack..." Tsuna trailed off after she slowly descended to the ground.

"Too bad you put your guard down." Reborn sighed.

'Typical mistake.' Reborn thought as Leon suddenly turned into a giant Ax and aimed for Tsuna with just enough space to miss her. But what happened next was what surprised them all.

Instead of her eyes widening in shock like they expected she remained calm and did a stance that seemed a bit all too familiar.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." She said. And then Leon was turned or was more like covered in ice.

"What?" some of the men thought or accidentally said aloud.

"I win." Tsuna said plainly while sitting on top of the huge ice covered Ax-Leon with her gloves no longer on her hands.

"..." Silence filled the room and Reborn could do nothing but widen his eyes.

"You are stronger than I imagined you'd be. Even to go as far as learn your brother's move." Reborn commented.

"Well since I knew that we shared the same type of flame, I thought that it'd be good for me to learn a bit of offense moves." Tsuna said.

"Your more surprising than I thought. But we need to train somewhere with actual challenges. This area is only good for fighting purposes." Reborn said.

"I guess your right." Tsuna agreed.

"We'll be training in the mountains then." Reborn added.

"Hai!" She responded.

"THE MOUNTAINS!?" Giotto yelled.

"Oh would you just shut up, Giotto!" G yelled back.

"Why should I?!" Giotto yelled again.

"Dammit! Shut up!" G yelled.

"Stop yelling at Giotto, G." Asari tried to calm them down.

"NO!" They both yelled at Asari.

"Yare Yare Yare...Your all making too much noise." Lampo said.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" G yelled at Lampo.

"G! STOP YELLING AT LAMPO!" Giotto yelled. **(Oh the irony)**

"YOU SHOULD STOP YELLING AT ME AT YELLING AT LAMPO!"

"NO! YOU SHOULD STOP YELLING AT ME AT YELLING AT YOU AT YELLING AT LAMPO!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME AT YELLING AT YOU AT YELLING ME AT YELLING AT YOU AT YELLING AT LAMPO!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD STOP YELLING AT-" But before Giotto could continue a gunshot was heard.

"Shut up, both of you." Reborn growled.

"Stupid Herbivores." Alaude and Kyoya both said.

"Gio-nii, I don't think yelling will do any good." Tsuna said.

"B-bu-but he started it!" Giotto whined.

"This isn't how a mafia boss should act. I think you lack a bit of training." Reborn said in a creepy undisguised mischievous voice.

"NO!" Giotto said hastily.

"Well, like I said were training in the mountains." Reborn reminded.

"But before that...HOW IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID YOU LEARN MY MOVE?!" Giotto yelled.

"With a lot of training." Tsuna said plainly.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Giotto sighed wearily.

"Now...Off to the mountains!" Tsuna said eagerly while pointing her index finger at nowhere in particular.

* * *

They arrived at the mountain without problems, well excluding the part where Tsuna went a bit too far ahead and then they were surrounded by her fangirls, they arrived at the mountain unharmed. Physically unharmed.

"Oh yeah. Tsu-chan, where did you get those gloves you used earlier?" Giotto asked as they were sitting on a log.

"Oh! You mean these?" Tsuna then produced white gloves with metallic ends on the fingers.

"Yah. Where did you get that?" Giotto asked.

"I made it myself." Tsuna said.

"You did!?" Giotto said in astonishment.

"Yes, after I witnessed one of your fights that was recorded I took note of how you harnessed all of your power and flames into an output. With the use of an outlet I thought that it would be better and with it my flames would be easier to use." Tsuna explained.

"Oh..."

"But what are the materials that you used on it?" Reborn was now the one who asked.

"Since Giotto's were made from Leon. How did you managed to create gloves that would work accordingly with the flame?" G asked as well.

"Yes, Hime-sama we would like to know as well." Gokudera added in.

"Well, it took me a while to find out what were the materials that made Gio-nii's gloves so after I found out that it came from Leon, I took a bit of DNA from Leon when Reborn once suddenly dropped by." She said in a matter-of-fact.

"Oh...OK. Wait- what!?" They all said.

"I took a bit of the skin that Leon shed and then identified it." She said.

"Wow. You got something from Leon without Reborn noticing." Some said in awe.

"And. How did you acquire Leon's skin without me noticing your intent?" Reborn asked mildly in shock on how Baka-Tsuna managed to _take_ something from _him_.

"It was purely out of coincidence. When I was cleaning, I found a bit of Leon's dry skin in the living room so I thought that it was the best opportunity for me to get a bit of sample from Leon." Tsuna explained.

Everyone's mouth (except Reborn, Alaude, and Hibari.) made an 'O' shape.

"So that's why!" Giotto exasperatedly sighed.

"Yup! Anyway...Reborn, your not mad at me are you?" Tsuna asked with her face a bit down and moe sparkles in the background.

This caught our favorite Hitman off guard because he was still contemplating on what she explained earlier.

"No. I am not." Reborn said.

"Really?" Moe sparkles + small adorable smile = Moe Smile!

"Really." Reborn ignored the blood that wanted to drip from his nose.

"Train now." Reborn said plainly while watching the others who had blushes spreading on their faces like a plague.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT (NOT A CHAPTER)

**NOTICE**

**Casey: I'm sorry to everyone but C-chan is unable to continue or post a new chapter this week because of an accident and right now she's in a coma. **

**THIS STORY WILL NOT DIE!**

**But until she wakes up there will be no new chapters.**

**So sorry to everyone!**


End file.
